Philip Sherman
Dr. Philip Sherman (also known as P. Sherman and The Dentist) is the central antagonist of Disney•Pixar's 2003 animated film Finding Nemo. Background Personality Like his niece, Philip Sherman is not truly villainous since he genuinely loves his niece and just wants to give Nemo to her as a present. He only kidnaps Nemo because he believes he would die in the ocean. Since pelicans eat fish, Philip dislikes Nigel because the former thinks the latter wants to eat his fish. He also treats his patients rather crudely when caring for them, as shown when he accidentally yanks his patient's tooth out rather hard when he gets surprised after Nigel hits the window hard. He cares for his fish since he puts Gill back in the tank when he spots him out of the water and is saddened when he thinks Nemo died when he is playing dead. Appearances ''Finding Nemo Philip is the dentist who takes Nemo and adds him to the collection in his fish tank at his office. He is Darla's uncle and is supposedly going to offer Nemo to her as her new pet fish. He isn't technically a villain; he only caught Nemo because he thought he would die in the ocean, and when he sees Nigel by his office fish tank, he probably thinks the pelican wants to eat the fish, so he shoos him away. On the day Dr. Sherman enters the office to take care of patient Davey Reynolds, he finds his tank dirty. He asks Barbara to leave the time before his earliest appointment open so that he can clean the tank prior to Darla's arrival. Rather than putting his fish into bags and clean the tank himself like what he used to do, he installs an AquaScum 2003 into his tank to let the device do the job, thus sabotaging any chance of his fish escaping the office. Coincidentally, it is also the day when Darla is coming to the office, so he prepares his gift for his niece by scooping Nemo out of the tank with a net, but Nemo, with help from the Tank Gang, swims down, causing the dentist to drop the net. The dentist then scoops Nemo out with a plastic bag, and to prevent Nemo from falling, he puts the bag into a plastic storage tray. After Darla arrives at the office, Nemo plays dead to try to have the dentist flush him down the toilet. When the dentist finds Nemo in that state, he assumes that Nemo has died, but instead of flushing him down the toilet, the dentist instead heads for the trash to dispose Nemo. However, he is interrupted by Darla's scream because of Nigel the pelican invading the office. In the ensuing melee, Dr. Sherman, still holding Nemo's bag, tries to grab Nigel, but bumps into the pelican, causing him to fall and to drop the bag onto the tray of dentist's tools. Dr. Sherman throws the pelican out of the office and slams the window shut. Darla picks up Nemo's bag and starts shaking it, prompting Gill to have his gang fire him out of the tank and land onto Darla's head, causing Darla to drop the bag onto the same tray, and the bag pops, freeing Nemo. Dr. Sherman turns to notice the animals going mad and hits his head into a scope suspending from the ceiling, which knocks him to the floor. While the dentist is knocked down, Gill jumps onto the dentist's mirror to catapult Nemo into the sink, letting the juvenile clownfish escape the office down the drain, through the sewers, and back into the ocean. After recovering, Dr. Sherman finds Gill on his tray and puts him back into the tank. At the end of the film, he complains to Barbara that his new AquaScum 2003 (which has a lifetime guarantee and is maintenance free) is broken, much to his dismay. This prompts him to take the fish out, put them into bags, and clean the tank himself. But, much to his shock, the fish have all escaped. Trivia *The hand that grabs the lamb in ''Boundin' is his own. **This is confirmed by Bud Luckey, the director of the short in the audio commentary for the short. *"P. Sherman" is a pun on the word "fisherman". *Dr. Sherman's address is 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney, NSW, Australia. It is unclear if the address is his home or his dentist office. *He is not deliberately evil; he only caught Nemo because he thought the young clownfish would die in the ocean, and believed that Nigel wanted to eat the fish. To the point, Nemo was a victim of Dr. Sherman's good intentions, whereas Nigel was falsely accused. *Dr. Sherman's receptionist (and possible wife) is named Barbara. *Dr. Sherman says, "Crikey!" at least twice in the film, which is Steve Irwin's catchphrase. *In the Finding Nemo musical, his name is said to be Pablo Sherman. *Dr. Sherman's speedboat is called the Aussie Flosser. *He did not appear (physically or verbally) in Finding Dory because his voice actor, Bill Hunter, died of liver cancer in 2011, while the sequel was in pre-production, five years before it was released. Gallery P. Sherman.jpg|Sherman kidnapping Nemo finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2927.jpg|"Hello, little fella!" finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.jpg|"Cute, isn't he? I found that guy strugglin' for life at the reef, and I saved him." finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg|"What the?!" Dentist accidentally forcefully pulls out his patient's tooth. Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6862.jpg finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg|"Well, uh, that's...one way to pull a tooth." Darla2.jpg|Sherman with his niece Darla finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9483.jpg|"Crikey!" finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9485.jpg|"All the animals have gone mad!" finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-9488.jpg|Sherman unexpectedly hits his head on a scope. finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10923.jpg|"I don't understand it! Here this thing has a life time guarantee and it breaks!" Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|"Where'd the fish go?" es:Philip Sherman Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Males Category:Doctors Category:Australian characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Uncles Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games